


don't take your love to town

by angelfeast (miscellanium)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Consent Issues, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/angelfeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ruby wonders what it would have been like before, in another body.</p><p>[For Porn Battle XIII prompts <em>ride, demon, knife play</em>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't take your love to town

**Author's Note:**

> title from [song of the same name](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruby,_Don%27t_Take_Your_Love_to_Town).

Sometimes Ruby wonders what it would have been like before, in another body. Oh, this one with the dark hair is good, and Sam responds to its touch eagerly (desperately), but the blonde had felt more _hers_ somehow. Maybe just because it was more familiar, like an old car; settling into a body, learning its flesh and its responses, takes time and patience that neither of them have.

All Sam really wants is the contact, the fantasy of a human touch—and the blood. That's easy enough for Ruby to give, leaning over him, pressing the knife handle-first into his hands. But he has to work for it, she tells him with eyes death-black, has to show he can handle it. And Sam, dear dear Sam, so needs it that he says yes and lets her pull him down. He's tense at first, used to keeping everything out or in, but she kisses him slow and deep until her lube-slick fingers (first one, then two, three) slip through.

He has his arms over his face, both to wipe away the sweat and to hide his eyes, until Ruby reaches up and pulls them down. "Don't hide," she murmurs. "If you can do this..."

So: Sam holds her gaze, hazel to black, as she places the tip of her strap-on at his entrance and begins to push. It isn't large, but it isn't small either, this dark silicone cock that gradually widens out; Sam, on his back with legs spread before her, takes it in with hissing breath and a white-knuckled grip on the sheets.

"Relax." Ruby bends down, smiling, and touches the knife still clutched in Sam's hand. He shifts, eyes slightly unfocused, and rises up on his elbows—the movement shoves his hips up against Ruby's, drives the cock deeper—to push the sharp edge of the blade against the soft skin of her inner arm. She holds his shoulders as blood wells up from the cut and Sam starts to drink, warm tongue lapping in short wet strokes across her borrowed skin. Before long Ruby seals up the cut, pushes Sam back down—his eyes are bright now, his skin flushed—and cants her hips, pulling out until just the tip's left inside.

Ruby puts a hand on his cock, feels the hot pulse of it against her palm, and says, "I think it's time for the real fun. What do you say?"

Sam grins and nods, his hair sticking to his forehead and his lips bloody. He grinds into her hand, closing his eyes at the pleasure of it—only to snap them open again when Ruby slams her cock back in, balls deep. His toes curl, his voice breaking up into moans that catch in his throat, as she keeps up the pace, riding him like he's made for it—made for being spread wide, stretched open—and in a sense, he is.

It's both too long and too soon before he can't handle it anymore, Ruby's cock slipping in and out of him, her hand squeezing his cock as silicone balls slap against his ass—he chokes as he comes, muscles throbbing tight around Ruby's cock—

Later, as they're lying in bed, the sheets damp with sweat, Sam pulls Ruby to him, her back soft against his chest. "Ruby, I..."

"Me too," she says.


End file.
